The present invention relates to a belly exerciser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a belly exerciser which exercises a belly and a waist of a user.
A conventional belly exerciser cannot be rotated. Therefore, a hula hoop will provide more physical energy consumption for a user than a conventional belly exerciser does.
An object of the present invention is to provide a belly exerciser which exercises a belly and a waist of a user effectively. Therefore, the belly exerciser of the present invention provides more physical energy consumption for a user than a conventional belly exerciser does.
Accordingly, a belly exerciser comprises a pressing board, a shaft, a main body, a rotating disk, a bowl, a pair of connecting sleeves, and a pair of handle bars. The main body has an outer ring, a main tube communicating with the outer ring, and the main tube having a cross-shaped groove. The pressing board is disposed on the shaft. The shaft is inserted through the main tube. A compression spring is disposed between the pressing board and the outer ring to surround the shaft. A connecting rod is connected to the shaft. A connector is connected to an end of the connecting rod. A post is disposed on the connecting rod. The bowl is disposed on the connector. The rotating disk has an annular center flange to engage with the bowl. The connecting sleeves are disposed on the outer ring. Each of the connecting sleeves receives the corresponding handle bar.